The Great Detective
by KyBlacklist
Summary: New Chapter 3 Up! :"Mungkin dia diare Hyung." / "SEHUN!"/ "Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja tuan manajer. Kami akan menyelidiki kejadian ini."/ "Aku belum bisa memprediksikannya. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja permainan'nya'."/ "Aku sudah mengambil stempel darahnya."/ B.A.P Fanfic with EXO as client / Mind to RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Great Detective

Genre : Family, Mystery, and other.

Cast : B.A.P member and other.

Disclaimer : Semua member B.A.P milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Warning : GaJe, tidak menarik, Typho(s), and Other.

Summary : Perkenalkan, kami detektif hebat, B.A.P! Gubrak! PeDe sekali orang-orang ini! Dilihat dari penampilanya, lebih mirip seorang professor daripada seorang detektif. Mereka memang ilmuwan, sih. Tapi lumayan konyol! Duuh! Apa mereka memang benar-benar detektif ya? Buktikan bareng-bareng yuk!

* * *

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

Sebelum ke inti cerita, sebaiknya kita lebih dulu mengenal para tokoh nya, bukan?

Baiklah, kita mulai dari sesi pengenalan tokoh.

**B.A.P**, singkatan dari Best Absolute, Perfect adalah sekelompok _namja_ genius. Hampi semua anggotanya adalah lulusan SAINS dan ada juga yang sudah menjadi seorang professor hebat. Kelompok ini terdiri dari 6 orang. Mari, kita lihat kilasan _history_ mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bang Yongguk**

Berperan sebagai Leader B.A.P. Member paling tua. Sekarang sudah menjadi seorang professor hebat. Sedikit konyol dan humoris. Ia _genius_ di bidang Kimia. Sering membuat obat-obatan yang aneh tetapi ampuh untuk menyembuhkan penyakit tertentu. Tentu saja, obat itu tidak diperjual belikan, memangnya ia Apoteker?. Obat itu hanya digunakan jika diperlukan. Itu pun, hanya anggotanya dan ia sendiri yang boleh meminumnya. Ahli nge_-rapper_ dan juga beladiri. Berpatner dengan Himchan.

**Kim Himchan**

Seorang namja cantik sekaligus tampan(?). Sering dijuluki _umma_ B.A.P. Ia juga seorang professor hebat. Handal dalam bidang Biologi. Sering mempelajari SISTEM GERAK dan ORGAN TUBUH. Biasanya ia sering mengamati suhu para member, yang paling sering ia amati adalah Zelo. Katanya suhu badan Zelo sering berubah-ubah(?). Hal yang paling disukainya adah operasi atau membedah. Orang yang sedikit cerewet tetapi penuh perhatian. Berpatner dengan Yongguk.

**Jung Daehyun**

Namja tampan yang sedikit dingin. Tetapi dibalik sikap dinginya, ia menyimpan perasaan hangat pada semua member. Ia seorang ilmuwan yang pintar Fisika. Banyak rumus-rumus Fisika yang melekat pada otaknya. Senang yang namanya itung-itungan. Sering sekali, ia menghitung gerak, energi, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Fisika. Ia berpatner dengan Youngjae, yang juga pandai dalam itung-itungan. Sedikit pemalas dan jarang bangun pagi.

**Yoo Youngjae**

Namja ini senang dengan Matematika. Tetapi, ia juga lulusan SAINS di bidang Fisika, sama dengan Daehyun. Ia lebih sering menghitung jarak, luas, dan hal-hal yang berbau Matematika. Ia dijuluki _Chef_ B.A.P, karena memang hanya ia yang bisa memasak, jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Sifatnya yang ceria dan pantang menyerah membuatnya menjadi contoh yang baik untuk semua member.

**Moon Jong Up**

Jongup adalah namja yang pandai menari, atau bahasa gaulnya _dance_. Ia lulusan SAINS di bidang Biologi sama dengan Himchan. Tapi tentu, Himchan lebih senior daripada dirinya, dan juga Himchan sudah menjadi professor pula. Ia juga ahli di bidang Tekhnologi. Tidak jarang, ia mempunya alat-alat yang canggih. Ia juga sering berlatih beladiri bersama Yongguk. Tak heran, ia mempunyai abs seperti Yongguk. Maniak game seperti Zelo. Sifatnya sedikit pendiam dan perhatian. Berpatner dengan Zelo.

**Choi Junhong**

Sering dipanggil Zelo. _Maknae_ B.A.P ini lulusan SAINS di bidang Kimia, sama seperti Yongguk. Tetapi, Yongguk lebih senior tentunya. Ahli nge_-dance_ sama kaya Jongup dan juga nge_-rapper_ kaya Yongguk. Sering main game bareng Jongup, tidur malam alias begadang bareng Daehyun, dan susah bangun pagi. Sifatnya _care_ sama semua orang termasuk para member dan juga sedikit manja. Senang dengan pelajaran Bahasa Asing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itulah profil singkat dari B.A.P dan para anggotanya. Dan cerita tentang mereka yang beralih profesi dari seorang ilmuwan menjadi seorang detektif adalah usulan dari maknae -Zelo.

"Hyung-deul, kita mencoba alih profesi kita mau tidak?" Tanya Zelo pada Hyung-deul nya yang sedang sibuk melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Maksudmu bagaimana Zelo-ya?" Tanya Yongguk yang masih serius dengan racikan obat-obatan yang aneh tapi ampuh.

"Maksudku, seperti kita mengganti profesi kita untuk sementara waktu begitu." Zelo menjelaskan.

"Memangnya, kau ingin kita beralih profesi menjadi apa?" Tanya Himchan.

"Emm.. sepertinya menjadi seorang detektif akan sangat menyenangkan Hyung." Ucap Zelo.

"Hmm.. Sangat menarik." Ujar Daehyun yang masih berkutat dengan catatan Fisika -nya.

"Ah, itu ide yang bagus Zelo-ya!" Ujar Youngjae semangat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kita sepakat Hyung?" Tanya Zelo pada semua member.

"Deal!" –Youngjae.

"Deal." –Daehyun.

"Aku ikut." –Jongup.

"Kalau semua sepakat, aku juga akan ikut." –Yongguk.

"Aku juga ikut!" –Himchan.

"Oke, semuanya sepakat. Jadi, simpan jas dan alat – alat laboratorium kalian untuk sementara, dan kita akan menjadi sekelompok detektif yang hebat dan juga terkenal!" Ucap Yongguk semangat.

"Yosh!" Jawab semua member semangat.

Apakah mereka akan benar – benar menjadi detektif hebat dan juga terkenal? Simak kisah mereka di Chapter berikutnya ya!

* * *

**Hallo! Kay bawa fanfic baru nih, FF B.A.P perrtamaku.**

**Apa ada yang berminat untuk melanjutkan cerita yang aneh ini?**

**Itu terserah Reader semua ya ^-^ **

**Kalau mau lanjut, pasti bakal Kay lanjut. Kalau tidak, ya terpaksa di hapus saja.**

**So, Give Me Your Review!**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca prologue yang aneh ini.**

**And the Last,**

**Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Great Detective

Genre : Family, Mystery, and other.

Cast : B.A.P member and other.

Disclaimer : Semua member B.A.P milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Warning : Alur yang tidak jelas, tidak menarik, Typho(s), and Other.

Summary : B.A.P sedang memilih _mission_ pertama mereka nih. Mereka juga meminta bantuan para pembaca untuk mengeluarkan pendapat juga. Jadi, ayo! Lihat pilihan _mission_ mereka dan pilih salah satu ya!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

"Jadi, kita akan mulai dari siapa?" Tanya Yongguk pada semua member untuk memilih _mission._

Ya, member B.A.P sedang merundingkan tugas atau _mission_ pertama mereka untuk menjadi detektif yang hebat . Terdapat dua macam kejadian yang tertera di laptop Jongup. Mereka harus memilih salah satu dari kejadian itu yang pantas untuk diselesaikan. Kejadian itu adalah :

Hilangnya patung 'MISA' di salah satu Museum ternama di Amerika.

Ditemukanya 'House Of Ghost' di daerah Hutan terbesar di Jepang.

Kalau begitu, kita lihat kejadian mana yang dipilih member B.A.P. Yang paling banyak dipilih, maka mereka akan menyelesaikanya tanpa ada penolakan dari member yang tidak memilihnya.

"Sepertinya nomer dua menyenangkan." Jawab Youngjae.

"Aku memilih nomer satu!" Jawab Himchan.

"Aku juga seperti Himchan Umma!" Jawab Zelo yang memang sedikit- atau mungkin takut tentang hal – hal yang berbau 'Ghost'.

"Nomer dua." Jawab Daehyun yang langsung ber-High Five dengan Youngjae.

"Aku memilih nomer dua juga!" Jawab Jongup.

"Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal Yongguk Hyung yang memilih." Ucap Youngjae yang berharap Yongguk akan memilih nomer dua juga.

"Aku memilih…," Ucap Yongguk menggantung.

"Semoga jangan nomer dua!" Batin Zelo dan Himchan.

"Ayo, nomer dua saja Hyung!" Batin Youngjae, Jongup, dan Daehyun.

"Nomer satu." Lanjut Yongguk.

"Hah? Berarti ini seri?" Tanya Jongup.

"Jadi, yang mana yang akan kita pilih kalau begitu?" Himchan juga bertanya.

"Lebih baik, kita adakan pemilihan lagi saja." Ujar Daehyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Ayo kita memilih lagi!" Ucap Zelo semangat.

"Moon, kau mempunyai berita lain selain yang tadi?" Tanya Jongup.

"Tentu saja ada. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Jongup seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Mau apa dia ke kamarnya?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tidak tahu. Kita tunggu saja." Jawab Yongguk.

Tak lama, Jongup kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa dua buah Koran.

"Nah, aku mempunyai Koran terbaru. Aku membelinya tadi pagi. Disini, ada dua macam kejadian yang baru – baru ini terjadi di Korea Selatan." Ucap Jongup sambil membuka Koran itu.

"Pertama ada Pembunuhan berantai di daerah Busan. Disini tertulis, pembunuhan ini belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Jadi, kita akan lebih dulu mencari tahu penyebabnya dari pada pihak Kepolisian. Setelah itu, kita dapat dengan mudah menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lalu, kita laporkan pada pihak Kepolisian tentang ini." Ucap Jongup.

"Hmmm… itu cara yang bagus. Jadi kita harus mengelabui para polisi untuk mendapatkan penyebab pembunuhan itu lalu menyelesaikanya dengan cepat, begitu?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Yap, itu rencanaku Hyung." Jawab Jongup.

"Baiklah, kejadian kedua biar aku yang bacakan." Ucap Himchan lalu membuka Koran yang kedua.

"Ini tentang terror para artis idola. Salah satu Manage Entertainment ternama di Korea Selatan, S.M ent. Mendapatkan terror dari seseorang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Seseorang itu, yang menyebut dirinya 'Black Hole' menjajikan untuk membuat para artis dibawah naungan S.M ent. Agar masuk dalam 'Hole' yang dibuatnya. Kejadian ini masih dipertanyakan dan banyak orang Luar Negeri yang ikut membantu dalam pemecahan masalah ini." Ucap Himchan membacakan berita itu.

"Aissh, ternyata masalah yang ada di Negara sendiripun sudah rumit saja." Ucap Zelo.

"Ya, kau benar Zelo-ya. Bagaimana kita menjadi detektif yang terkenal sampai ke penjuru dunia bila di Negaranya sendiri masih terjadi masalah yang belum terselesaikan." Ucap Youngjae menanggapi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mana yang akan kalian pilih?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana." Jawab Himchan.

"Aku juga. Menurutku dua kejadian ini sangatlah rumit untuk dipecahkan masalahnya." Yongguk menanggapi.

"Ini benar – benar sulit." Ucap Jongup.

"Benar Hyung, ini sangat sulit." Ucap Zelo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita Tanya Reader saja?"

"Oke, lebih baik begitu."

"Mohon bantuanya Reader semua!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Oke, Kay mau minta pendapat kalian untuk kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Mohon bantuanya untuk memilih salah satu dari tema **_**mission**_** yang udah Kay pikirkan matang – matang.**

**Choose One! :**

**Pembunuhan berantai di daerah Busan.**

**Terror para artis Idola.**

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

**Terimakasih banyak, bagi yang mau membaca ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last,**

**Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : The Great Detective

Genre : Family, Mystery, and other.

Cast : B.A.P member and other.

Disclaimer : Semua member B.A.P milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Warning : Alur yang tidak jelas, tidak menarik, Typho(s), and Other.

Summary : "Jangan remehkan dia. Walaupun masih remaja, dia adalah orang yang sangat jenius diantara kami berenam."/ "Hei, kita juga akan menyandang gelar itu."/ "Jadi, kau khusus membelikanya untukku?"/

* * *

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

"Oke, kita sepakat untuk _mission_ kali ini." Ucap Yongguk kepada para member yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

"Ne." Jawab para member.

"Sementara aku dan Himchan akan berkonsultasi pada pihak SM, untuk bergabungnya B.A.P dalam pemecahan kasus peneroran itu. Kalian semua siapkanlah keperluan kalian yang akan kalian gunakan. Kemungkinan kita akan meninggalkan mansion ini beberapa waktu sampai kasus selesai. Jadi, persiapkan matang – matang." Ucap Yongguk seraya bangun dari sofa diikuti oleh Himchan.

"Ne!" Jawab semua member serempak.

"Baguslah, kalau kalian mengerti. Ayo, kita pergi Hime."

"Baiklah."

* * *

"Apa kalian serius ingin berpatisipasi dalam pemecahan kasus ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalian berjumlah enam orang?"

"Benar."

"Tetapi, salah satu dari kalian kurang memenuhi syarat."

"Memangnya apa yang kurang?"

"Salah satu anggotamu, Choi Junhong. Dia masih dibawah umur untuk mengikuti ini."

"Jangan remehkan dia. Walaupun masih remaja, dia adalah orang yang sangat jenius diantara kami berenam."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Anda sudah melihat sertifikat pendidikannya bukan?"

"Tentu. Saya sudah membaca riwayat kalian semua."

"Lalu? Apalagi yang kurang diantara kami? Kami memenuhi syarat bukan?"

"Ya, hanya saja.. Saya khawatir pada anggota termudamu itu."

"Tidak perlu cemas. Kami akan selalu menjaganya, apapun yang terjadi."

"Kalian seperti keluarga, ya?"

"Begitulah. Kami menyebutnya sebagai keluarga yang damai."

"Haha, itu bagus. Baiklah, kalian diterima. Silahkan, tanda tangani dokumen ini."

"Ah, terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak, seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih karena sudah mau membantu kasus ini."

"Sama – sama. Semoga kehadiran kami bisa membantu."

"Ya. Semoga kalian tidak mengecewakan kami semua."

"Tentu, kami akan berusaha semampu kami."

Setelah berjabat tangan, Yongguk dan Himchan keluar dari ruangan direktur utama perusahaan music tersebut. Mereka menuju apartement yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak SMent.

* * *

**-Daehyun & Youngjae Side-**

"Youngjae-ah."

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu, siapa saja yang ikut berpatisipasi dalam pemecahan kasus ini?"

"Emm.. Mungkin seperti detektif hebat dan terkenal akan mengikutinya."

"Hei, kita juga akan menyandang gelar itu."

"Tentu saja. Itu kan impian B.A.P mulai hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Ya. Karna dulu, kita sudah menjadi sekelompok Professor yang jenius. Dan mulai hari ini kita akan mendapatkan gelar yang berbeda."

"_That's Right!_"

* * *

**-Jongup & Zelo side-**

"Moon Jongup,"

**PLETAK**

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu_, magnae_."

"Itu hanya bercanda Hyung. Jangan memukul seperti itu! Ini sakit Hyung!"

"Habisnya, kau keterlaluan sekali sih."

"Hyung juga harus meminta maaf!"

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah kau yang salah?"

"Aku tidak mau tau, Hyung harus minta maaf!"

"Dasar magnae manja!." Batin Jongup.

"Oke, aku minta maaf."

"Hyung tidak ikhlas!"

"Jadi aku harus berbuat apa?"

"Gendong aku sampai ke tempat pertemuan.." Ucap Zelo manja.

"Oh ayolah, Zelo. Kau kira seberapa jauhnya kita sampai disana?"

"Uhh, baiklah. Ganti hukuman saja."

"Ya! Harusnya aku yang menghukum mu bukan?"

"Ingat kata Yongguk Hyung?"

"Aissh, baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?"

"Gendong aku sampai kedai es krim di depan sana!" Ucap Zelo ceria.

"Baiklah. Ayo naik ke punggungku! Sepertinya aku juga ingin es krim."

"Yeeay!"

* * *

"Jung, kemana Jongup dan Zelo?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin belum sampai." Jawab Daehyun santai sambil meminum _Ice Coffee_-nya.

"Aissh, mereka berdua itu pasti mampir ke kedai es krim."

"Nah, kau mengetahuinya bukan? Itu sudah biasa. Kita tunggu saja."

"Aku bosan menunggu."

"Jangan begitu. Ini, minum saja minumanku."

"Bolehkah?"

"Ne, minumlah."

"Hoho.. _Gomawo_."

**Cling!**

Bel pintu café berdering, tandanya ada pelanggan yang memasuki café ini. Daehyun dan Youngjae menoleh kearah pintu, ternyata yang datang adalah Jongup dan Zelo.

"_Hello_, Hyung." Ucap Zelo sambil membawa dua es krim vanilla. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa café yang berhadapan dengan Daehyun dan Youngjae.

"Hah! Kalian habis dari kedai es krim kan?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Hehe.. Hyung tepat sekali. Ini untuk Youngjae Hyung." Jawab Zelo sambil memberikan salah satu es krim vanilla yang tadi ia pegang.

"_Gomawo_, Zelo-ya."

"Aku tidak dibelikan?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Ini, untukmu Hyung." Ucap Jongup sambil memberikan es krim coklat.

"Jadi, kau khusus membelikanya untukku?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Itu Zelo yang membelinya. Aku hanya memberikanya untukmu Hyung." Jawab Jongup santai.

"Huh, tidak bisa diajak bercanda sama sekali." Batin Daehyun.

Youngjae hanya terkikik geli. Dan Zelo yang masih memakan es krimnya dengan khusyu/?.

"Oh ya, anyway, Appa dan Eomma belum datang?" Tanya Zelo yang sudah selesai memakan es krimnya.

"Sepertinya belum. Kami datang kemari tapi Yongguk Hyung dan Himchan Hyung belum datang." Jawab Youngjae.

"Oh, begitu."

"Menurut kalian apa kita akan diterima untuk ikut berpatisipasi dalam kasus peneroran itu?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aku yakin pasti diterima." Jawab Jongup.

"Itu pasti." Daehyun menambahkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Zelo-ya?"

"Aku juga yakin Hyung."

"Kita berdoa saja, agar impian kita selama ini akan terwujud dan akan meyandang gelar sebagai detektif hebat dan terkenal."

"Yosh!"

**Cling!**

Suara bel café terdengar kembali. Ternyata, yang datang adalah Appa dan Eomma –panggilan Zelo.

"Hoho.. Sudah lama menunggu kami?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Ya, cukup lama." Jawab Daehyun.

"Maaf, _guys_.. Aku dan Hime habis berkencan sih!"

"Mwo? Jangan bicara seenaknya Bang!" Ucap Himchan menimpali dan langsung mukul kepala Yongguk dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

"_I'm joking_, Hime."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu tahu!"

"Oke, maaf Hime."

"_Whatever_."

Sementara Yongguk yang sedang mencoba meminta maaf pada Himchan, Daehyun, Youngjae, dan Jongup hanya _sweetdrop_ melihat Appa dan Eomma-nya itu. Sedangkan Zelo? Dia hanya asik dengan PSP-nya.

"Ekhem," –Jongup.

Yongguk dan himchan yang masih saja bertengkar, sekarang menoleh kearah Jongup.

"Yongguk Hyung dan Eomma, kita berkumpul disini untuk pergi ke apartement atau kami hanya melihat drama gratis seperti tadi?" Tanya Jongup dengan polosnya.

"Oh iya, hampir saja melupakan itu. Tentu saja kita akan ke apartement, karena kita sudah disetujui oleh pihak SMent." Ucap Yongguk.

"Wohoo! Kita diterima?" Tanya Youngjae.

"_That's Right_. Kita ini kan **B.A.P**!" Jawab Himchan semangat.

"Yo!" Semua menimpali dengan serempak.

"Oke_, Let's Go Everybody_!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Hoho.. Kay bawa Chap 1nya! Maaf kalau terlalu pendek, habisnya baru permulaan. Nanti Chap depan pasti bakal lebih panjang kok ^_^**

**Dan, maaf kemarin ada Typho! Dialog yg ini:**

_("Moon, kau mempunyai berita lain selain yang tadi?" Tanya Jongup.  
"Tentu saja ada. Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Jongup seraya pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berlari menuju kamarnya.)_

**Harusnya yang jawab itu Yongguk, bukan Jongup lagi -_-**

**Kay memang kurang teliti, tolong dimaafkan ya ^-^**

**Karena banyak yang milih Terror Artis idola, jadi ya Kay buatin yang itu. Dan untuk yang memilih Pembunuhan, mungkin nanti ada adegan pembunuhannya juga kok.. biar adil jadinya ^-^**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, apalagi review, favorite, dan follow juga ^-^ Terimakasih banyak ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**

**.**

**.**

**-Kay-**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : The Great Detective

Genre : Family, Mystery, and other.

Cast : B.A.P member and other.

Disclaimer : Semua member B.A.P milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Warning : Alur yang tidak jelas, tidak menarik, Typho(s), and Other.

Summary : "Uwoo! Maksud Appa setelah kita masuk dalam kasus itu, peneroran langsung terjadi lagi?"/ "Kai si Sexy Dancer itu?"/ "Aku tidak tahu ini kejadian aneh atau bukan. Hanya saja, sewaktu aku membuka kulkas, semua _Strawberry Milk _milik Baekhyun Hyung menghilang."/ B.A.P Fanfic / Mind to RnR, please?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kring! Kring!**

Dering telepon terdengar dari salah satu Smartphone yang ada di meja tamu.

**Kring! Kring!**

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Seorang _namja_ pun bergegas mengambil Smartphone-nya yang daritadi berdering, menunjukkan ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo?" Ucap pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan.

" . . . . " Tidak ada sahutan dari sebrang sana.

"Ya, halo? Silahkan bicara."

" . . . . " Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aissh, sebenarnya siapa yang menelepon?" Pikir pemuda itu.

_Namja_ itu pun memeriksa nama yang tertera di Smartphone-nya,

"Ini . . . Kyungsoo Hyung?" Pikir namja itu lagi.

"Ya, Hyung. Ada apa menghubungiku?" Ucap namja itu lagi- Kai, untuk kesekian kalinya.

TUT TUT TUT

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

.

.

"Hyung?"

"Ne?"

"Ini Apartementnya?"

"Mungkin benar, alamat dan nomor kamarnya sama dengan yang tertulis di kertas ini."

"Kau serius Hyung?"

"Ne, Zelo-ya. Ayo, semuanya masuk."

Merekapun segera masuk ke Apartement yang akan mereka tinggali untuk sementara.

"Ini mewah sekali!" Ucap semuanya kompak.

"Aku akan melihat dapurnya!" Sudah jelas bukan, siapa yang berbicara kali ini? Yap, itu _Chef_ kebanggaan kita, Youngjae.

"Sekalian buatkan makan malam, Youngjae!" Ucap Daehyun, sepertinya dia lapar.

"Ne! Himchan Eomma, ayo!" Jawab Youngjae sekaligus memanggil nama Himchan untuk membantunya memasak.

"Baiklah!" Ujar Himchan yang langsung menyusul Youngjae ke dapur.

"Jongup Hyung! Ayo ke ruang tengah! Kita pasang Play Station-nya!" Ini Zelo yang berbicara.

"Ayo!" Jawab Jongup sambil membawa koper-nya.

"Aissh, mereka membawa Play Station juga?" Pikir Yongguk.

"Hyung, aku ke kamar dulu." Ucap Daehyun.

"Ah, ya. Istirahatlah, nanti kembali lagi saat makan malam."

"Ne, Hyung."

Daehyun pergi ke kamarnya(dan Youngjae).

"Sepertinya berendam air hangat akan sangat menyenangkan." Pikir Yongguk sambil menyimpan kopernya di sofa lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Apartement ini lumayan besar. Sudah tersedia ruang tamu, dapur, ruang tengah, dua kamar mandi, tiga kamar tidur, dan juga alat – alat elektronik seperti Televisi dan lainnya tentunya.

Setiap kamar tidur mempunyai dua ranjang yang terpisah, dan kamar mandi berada di dapur dan juga ruang tengah. Tidak banyak barang – barang yang bagus, hanya saja, lantai dan corak dindingnya menunjukkan kesan yang mewah. Suasananya pun sangat nyaman. Sepeti Mansion B.A.P sendiri.

.

.

.

~Makan Malam~

Di meja makan banyak terdapat makanan enak dan lezat yang sudah tersaji di piring masing – masing. Sepertinya, ini acara makan malam yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap semua member berbarengan.

"Aku ambil yang ini!"

"Tidak! Aku yang duluan mendapatkanya!"

"Ikan itu milikku!"

"Hoy! Sepertinya minumanya segar."

"_So delicious!"_

Acara makan malam yang menyenangkan itu terhenti karena suara salah satu Smartphone bordering, tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Itu milikmu Bbang!" Ucap Himchan saat melihat Smartphone siapa yang bordering.

Yongguk pun mengambil Smartphone-nya lalu menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari salah satu pihak SMent. Sementara itu, member yang lainnya menutup mulut mereka serempak.

"Halo? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Begitukah? Baiklah, kami akan segera kesana."

Setelah selesai, Yongguk segera memutuskan sambungan teleponya.

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Himchan penasaran.

"Salah satu pihak SMent." Jawab Yongguk seraya duduk kembali ke meja makan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Zelo penasaran juga.

"Sepertinya, peneroran itu kembali lagi." Yongguk menjawab sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi lalu mengunyahnya.

"Uwoo! Maksud Appa setelah kita masuk dalam kasus itu, peneroran langsung terjadi lagi?" Seru Youngjae.

"Ya, seperti itu kira – kira."

"Si peneror itu seperti menantang kita!" Ucap Jongup sambil meminum minumanya.

"Hmm.. Kau benar Jongup. Kurasa, si peneror itu ingin tahu seberapa cerdas dan hebatnya kita untuk menyelesaikan teka – tekinya." Ujar Daehyun sambil menyuapkan nasi terakhirnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hohoho.. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini," Ujar Himchan.

"Yeah, aku juga begitu." Ucap Daehyun menanggapi.

"Baiklah, kalian selesaikanlah makan malam kalian. Sehabis itu, kita akan menemui pihak SMent untuk menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Yongguk yang sudah selesai memakan malamnya.

"Anyway, siapa yang mendapat teror, Appa?" Tanya Zelo sambil menghabiskan susu vanilla-nya.

"Salah satu member EXO-K, Kim JongIn, atau yang sering disebut Kai."

"Kai si Sexy Dancer itu?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Ya, benar sekali."

**.**

**.**

Semua member B.A.P sedang berada di dalam mobil milik _manager_ EXO. Yap, mereka semua akan segera menuju EXO Dorm. Setelah melewati jalan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimanakah kronologi kejadiannya?" Tanya Yongguk memulai pembicaraan.

Semua member EXO-K dan juga B.A.P member serta sang _manager_ telah duduk di sofa yang sudah tersedia disana.

"Jadi, saat aku berada di kamar mandi, Smartphone milikku bordering. Lalu, aku segera mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungiku. Aku telah berbicara, tetapi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang membalas ucapanku. Karna penasaran, aku melihat nama yang tertera di Smartphoneku, dan ternyata yang menghubungiku adalah Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku menanyakan kenapa ia menghubungiku? Tapi, setelahnya jaringan telepon langsung terputus." Kai menjelaskan.

"Lalu, Kyungsoo-ssi, apa anda yang menghubungi Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Himchan pada Kyungsoo yang memegang Smartphone miliknya.

"Aku tidak menghubunginya. Karena, saat itu aku dan Baekhyun Hyung sedang keluar membeli _ramyun_. Dan secara kebetulan, aku memang tidak membawa Smartphoneku." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Siapa saja yang ada di dorm waktu itu?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Aku, Chanyeol Hyung, dan juga Sehun." Jawab Kai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada saat kejadian ini terjadi?" Tanya Daehyun pada Chanyeol dan juga Sehun.

"Aku sedang tidur di kamar saat itu. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa –apa soal ini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Jongup.

"Aku sedang mendengarkan lagu dari Headphone-ku, jadi akupun tidak mendengar suara apapun selain lagu yang sedang aku dengarkan saat itu." Jelas Sehun.

"Bukankah kalian berenam? Jadi, siapa yang belum disebut?" Himchan bertanya lagi.

"Ah, Suho Hyung! Ia sedang ada _job_ hari ini. Mungkin Suho Hyung akan pulang besok pagi." Yang menjawab kali ini adalah Baekhyun.

"Oh,begitu rupanya. Jadi Suho-ssi tidak tahu tentang kejadian ini?" Tanya Yongguk pada sang _manager_.

"Ya, dia tidak tahu soal ini, nanti akan membuat dia berpikir terlalu jauh. Karena dia seorang _leader_ dari EXO-K, yang membuatnya harus bertanggung jawab atas masalah apapun yangterjadi di dalam grup-nya." Jelas sang _manager_.

"Aku mengerti tentang itu." Ujar Yongguk yang memang dirinya juga adalah seorang _leader._

Anyway, kemana maknae kita, Zelo? Ingin tahu? Baiklah, ia sedang menulis dengan serius kronologi kejadian yang tadi baru saja diceritakan. Dan juga, jangan lupakan lollipop yang bertengger manis di mulutnya. Ayolah, namanya juga anak remaja. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan dia dewasa dan menikah bukan? Jadi, Zelo sedang menikmati masa – masa remaja-nya. Lagipula, dia memang menyukai –bahkan mencintai makanan manis. Pantas saja dia manis bukan? _Oke, back to the topic._

"Apa ada sesuatu atau kejadian aneh setelah sambungan telepon terputus?" Tanya Youngjae pada Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu ini kejadian aneh atau bukan. Hanya saja, sewaktu aku membuka kulkas, semua _Strawberry Milk _milik Baekhyun Hyung menghilang." Jawab Kai sambil menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang pundung karena stok _Strawberry Milk_-nya menghilang entah kemana.

"Apa mungkin peneror itu suka makanan manis sepertiku?" Tanya Zelo mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Tak lama dari itu Jongup memukul kepala Zelo pelan.

"Ya, Zelo. Jangan berkata yang aneh – aneh. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Ishh, Hyung. Mungkin saja kan? Mustahil bila susu bisa menghilang entah kemana begitu saja." Ucap Zelo membela diri.

"Itu benar Zelo-ya. Tapi, apakah si peneror itu yang membawa semuanya? Kalau benar, tidak modal sekali." Ujar Youngjae.

"Ck, berarti si peneror itu miskin." Daehyun ikut menanggapi.

"Betul! Padahalkan susu itu aku baru membelinya kemarin malam." Baekhyun juga ikut – ikutan.

"Sabar saja ya, Hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Sudah meneror, mencuri pula. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh orang itu?" Himchan pun mulai ikut – ikutan.

"Aku setuju!" Ucap Kai dan juga Sehun.

"Peneror yang mencurigakan," Ucap Chanyeol.

"STOP!"

Yongguk berteriak, membuat semuanya diam seribu bahasa/? Dan si _manager_ yang _sweetdrop_.

"Kita semua disini sedang membicarakan tentang si peneror itu, kenapa malah membicarakan susu stroberinya?" Tanya Youngguk.

"Maaf," Semua yang tadi berbicara segera meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah. Apa ada bukti lain selain itu Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Yongguk kembali.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, tidak tahu dengan Chanyeol Hyung dan Sehun."

"Apa ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongup.

"Aku tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ssi?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Aku mempunyai ini," Jawab Sehun seraya mengeluarkan secuil kertas dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Daehyun.

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kamar mandi. Aku tidak tahu apa arti tulisan itu, tapi mungkin seseorang dari kalian mengetahuinya." Lanjut Sehun.

"Zelo-ya!" Teriak member B.A.P kepada Zelo yang malah asik main PSP-nya.

"Berisik Hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa?" Ucap Zelo yang terpaksa mem-pause-kan gamenya.

"Terjemahkan tulisan ini." Ucap Daehyun sambil memyerahkan kertas itu.

Zelopun menerimanya dan segera membacanya.

"Ini tulisan Jepang!" Seru Zelo senang.

"_Shi-ni-ga-mi_" Ucap Zelo membacakan tulisan itu.

"Apa artinya itu?" Tanya Himchan.

"_Death God_… Dewa Kematian…" Jawab Zelo.

"Sepertinya 'orang ini' ingin membunuh salah satu dari kalian." Lanjut Zelo.

"MWO?!"

"Apa itu benar Zelo-ssi?" Tanya _manager _khawatir.

"Ya, itu menurut pikiranku. Yang penting, kalian berhati – hati saja." Jawab Zelo seraya bermain kembali dengan PSP-nya.

"Kita harus lebih waspada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebentar lagi, kau akan menghadapi kematianmu, Khukhukhu~"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Halo! Chap 2 is Up!**

**Maaf terlalu lama update, soalnya Kay baru beli pulsa ..**

**Hehe, Mianhae!**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecawakan, ne ^-^**

**Big Thanks To :**

**Bbuingbbuingaegyo, ArRuSwari96, evilfish1503,Sex with Moon Jongup, NavyDilla, Maya22, matokeke, cacing kawat, Jang Taeyoung, and all Reader ^-^**

**Makasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca ^-^**

**See You Next Chap, Gomawo ^_^**

**Last,**

**Review, Please?**

**-Kay-**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : The Great Detective

Genre : Family, Mystery, and other.

Cast : B.A.P member and other.

Disclaimer : Semua member B.A.P milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.

Warning : Alur yang tidak jelas, tidak menarik, Typho(s), and Other.

Summary :"Mungkin dia diare Hyung." Jawab Kai asal./ "SEHUN!"/ "Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja tuan manajer. Kami akan menyelidiki kejadian ini."/ "Aku belum bisa memprediksikannya. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja permainan'nya'." Ucap Zelo ber-_smirk_ ria./ "Aku sudah mengambil stempel darahnya. Nanti tinggal kita teliti apakah ini darah manusia atau bukan."/ B.A.P Fanfic with EXO as client / Mind to RnR, please?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY, PLEASE LEAVE THE PAGE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dan berwajah tampan sedang mencuci wajahnya di depan wastafel. Sehun, namja itu, masih membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang dengan busana serba hitam sedang memperhatikannya tajam. Sehun merasa bulu – bulu ditubuhnya meremang, ia merinding.

**CKLEK**

Salah satu pintu bilik toilet terbuka, seseorang melesat masuk dengan cepat ke dalam toilet. Sehun awalnya kaget, tapi ia berpikir mungkin orang itu kebelet.

"Ah, wajahku sudah segar kembali." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya kembali.

Saat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat semua pintu bilik terbuka lebar.

"Eh? Bukankah tadi ada orang yang masuk ke salah satu toilet disini?" Pikirnya.

**BRAKK**

Pintu masuk toilet pria itu tertutup dengan keras.

Sehun buru – buru membuka pintu dengan gelisah. Tapi, pintunya terkunci dari luar.

"Yakk! Seseorang buka pintunya! Masih ada orang didalam!" Teriak Sehun dari dalam.

"Diamlah,"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi teriakan Sehun dan langsung membekap mulut Sehun cepat. Dan yang Sehun lihat terakhir kali adalah kegelapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Semuanya! Latihan akan dilakukan kembali 15 menit lagi." Teriakan seseorang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Baik." Ucap semua orang yang ada disana-kecuali orang yang berteriak- dengan nada lelah.

"Semangat, ne!" Ucap orang yang berteriak-manager- seraya keluar dari ruang latihan.

Ya, EXO-K sedang melakukan latihan untuk konser malam nanti. Jadi semuanya harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang.

"Hahh… lelahnya…" Ucap salah seorang disana- Baekhyun.

"Ne… Kita latihan dengan keras hari ini." Timpal Kyungsoo.

"Ini Goodbye Stage kita, jadi kita harus berusaha untuk tampil baik dimata fans kita." Ucap Suho yang langsung diangguki oleh semua member disana.

"Eh, ngomong – ngomong Sehun dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang padaku, katanya akan pergi ke toilet sebentar." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat lama saat Sehun pergi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ya, hampir setengah jam dia belum kembali juga." Timpal Kai.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Mungkin dia diare Hyung." Jawab Kai asal.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, Kkamjong." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menoyor kepala Kai pelan.

**BRAKK**

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang latihan dengan kasar. Itu Park chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan kasar begitu Yeol! Kalau pintunya rusak bagaimana?" Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Ini gawat, semuanya!" Teriak Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Suho lembut.

"Kemari, lebih baik kau duduk dulu. Sepertinya kau terlihat lelah."Ujar Kyungsoo lembut.

"Maaf Hyung, ini bukan saat aku duduk bersamamu(?). Apa Sehun belum kembali?" Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai yang mendengar kalimat pertama Chanyeol yang rada ambigu(?) langung menatapnya tajam.

"Sehun sejak tadi belum kembali. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" Tanya Suho lebih khawatir daripada saat pertama.

"Kalian semua harus ikut aku!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil berlari keluar dan langsung diikuti oleh yang lain, 3 orang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa Sehun ada didalam sini Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku yakin dia ada didalam Hyung. Aku sempat mendengar suaranya saat aku sedang berjalan – jalan disekitar sini."

"Tapi pintunya terkunci." Ujar Suho yang berusaha membuka pintu toilet pria.

"Biar aku dobrak. Chanyeol Hyung bantu aku!" Ucap Kai yang langsung diangguki oleh Chanyeol dan…

**BRAKK**

Pintu toilet terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi dentuman keras.

Toilet ini kosong… sampai…

"Apa itu darah?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan lantai yang terdapat banyak bercak darah dari lantai yang diinjaki Kyungsoo sampai salah satu bilik toilet yang tertutup.

Mereka berpandangan seketika, lalu langsung menghampiri pintu toilet yang satu – satunya tertutup.

"SEHUN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanya manager mereka.

"Dia baik – baik saja. Hanya saja dia akan tertidur agak lama." Jawab seseorang yang sedang memeriksa Sehun.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Suho.

"Karena dia mencium aroma sebuah obat yang bila kita menghirupnya akan membuat kita tidur dengan jangka lama." Jelas orang itu- Yongguk.

"Kapan dia akan terbangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana Zelo-ya?" Tanya Yongguk pada namja tinggi disebelahnya.

"Mungkin sekita satu jam setelah ini ia akan terbangun." Jawab namja tinggi- Zelo.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik – baik saja tuan manajer. Kami akan menyelidiki kejadian ini." Ucap Yongguk pada sang manager.

"Ya, semoga saja." Ucap manager lesu.

"Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Kami akan pergi ketempat kejadian." Ucap Yongguk .

"Ne, terimakasih sudah memeriksa Sehun."

"Ya, sama – sama. Aku belajar dari Himchan." Jawab Yongguk.

"Tunggu, Zelo-ssi?" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ne?" Jawab Zelo.

"Tentang sepucuk kertas yang ditemukan Sehun tempo lalu… Apakah kejadian ini berkaitan dengan itu."

"Emmm…" Zelo memasang pose berpikir yang tampak lucu.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Suho membulatkan matanya- kaget.

"Sepertinya juga tidak."

**PUKK**

"Ishh… Appo…" Ucap Zelo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Yongguk.

"Jangan membingungkan mereka, maknae." Ucap Yongguk.

"Baiklah, aku kira kertas itu hanya ancaman konyol. Tapi, melihat kejadian ini… kupikir kembali bahwa si 'peneror' itu benar – benar serius tentang 'kematian'." Ucap Zelo dewasa, berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya tadi yang seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu? Bagaimana? Apa salah satu dari kami akan mati? Atau kami semua termasuk EXO-M juga?" Tanya Suho takut.

"Aku belum bisa memprediksikannya. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja permainan'nya'." Ucap Zelo ber-_smirk_ ria.

**PUKK**

"Appo Appa!" Teriak Zelo saat Yongguk memukulnya kembali.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, maknae. Kau menakutkan." Ucap Yongguk.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Suho, dan juga si manajer tersenyum melihat adegan Ayah dan Anaknya.

"Maaf maaf, huh! Aku akan berbicara pada Himchan Eomma nanti."

"Jangan sekali – kali kau mengadu anak nakal. Atau Play Station-mu dan Jongup akan ku bakar." Timpal Yongguk dengan wajah jahat.

"HUWAA! Jangan Appa! Baiklah, aku mengalah kali ini. Appa jelek! Wlleee!" Ucap Zelo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Aissh, anak itu." Batin Yongguk.

"Ahaha… Maafkan anak itu, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Yongguk pada semua yang ada disana. Tidak enak juga didepan klien berbuat seperti tadi.

"Ah, tak apa. Kalian keluarga yang lucu." Ucap manajer.

"Ah, begitukah? Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Ne… Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama – sama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana Himchan Hyung?" Tanya Jongup.

"Aku sudah mengambil stempel darahnya. Nanti tinggal kita teliti apakah ini darah manusia atau bukan." Jawab Himchan.

Jongup mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaiman denganmu, Youngjae-ah?" Tanya Himchan pada Youngjae yang terlihat sibuk bersama Daehyun.

"Aku dan Daehyun Hyung tidak menemukan jejak si pelaku." Jawab Youngjae.

"Sepertinya, 'peneror' ini pandai menyembunyikan jejak." Ucap Daehyun memperkirakan. Youngjae balas mengangguk setuju.

"Eomma!" Teriak Zelo dari luar dan langsung memeluk Himchan.

"Eoh? Ada apa?" Tanya Himchan.

Youngjae dan Daehyun hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Pasti pertengkaran antara Ayah dan Anak." Batin Daehyun dan Youngjae. Merekapun lanjut mencari petunjuk.

"Appa sedang menjadi monster!"

"Ha? Benarkah?" Tanya Jongup polos.

"Ne, Hyung! Lindungi aku!" Jawab Zelo sambil bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Jongup yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Bagaimana Hime?" Tanya Yongguk tiba – tiba saja berada di sana.

"Benar kan! Appa tiba – tiba bisa berada disitu tanpa sepengetahuan kita." Ucap Zelo sambil menunjuk – nunjuk Yongguk.

"Hiee… Benar Zelo-ya, Appa seperti hantu." Ujar Jongup.

"Iya, kan? Makanya, ayo kita pergi dari sini Hyung!" Ucap Zelo sambil menarik Jongup pergi dari tempat kejadian.

"YaK! Maknaee!" Teriak Yongguk kesal.

"Sudahlah, Bbang. Jangan dipikirkan. Ayo, bantu aku membersihkan darah yang berceceran dilantai." Ucap Himchan sambil memberikan pengepel pada Yongguk.

"Baiklah,"

**-DaeJae side-**

"Hyung, merasakan sesuatu yang janggal?" Tanya Youngjae.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Daehyun.

"Member EXO-K ada enam orang bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Apa masalahnya?"

"Saat membawa Sehun ke ruang istirahat, hanya ada lima orang dengan Sehun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Satu orang lagi, tidak ada Hyung."

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Namanya… Aku lupa namanya Hyung. Intinya waktu tempo lalu ia kehilangan susu stroberinya."

"Byun Baekhyun, maksudmu?"

"Ah, ya. Baekhyun-ssi maksudku. Dia tidak ada di tempat istirahat dan juga ditempat kejadian."

"Jadi, maksudmu kau mencurigai Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran dia pergi kemana saat salah satu temanya tidak ada."

"Kau benar Youngjae. Tapi, lebih baik kita selesaikan ini dulu. Mungkin teman – temannya akan mencarinya."

"Ya, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa – apa."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terus berlarian kesana kemari. Dia kehilangan arah. Ya, dia terpisah dengan yang lain saat menuju tempat Sehun berada. Disinilah, Baekhyun sekarang. Di lorong gelap dengan cahaya yang sedikit.

"Aissh, dimana aku?" Batin Baekhyun.

Ia tidak ingat jalan kembali ke ruang latihan. Karena mereka bukan berada di Gedung SMent, melaikan sebuah gedung yang disewa sementara untuk tempat para artis yang tidak ingin diganggu oleh fans mereka. Karena gedung ini khusus untuk kalangan artis saja. Tidak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk kecuali artis dan juga staf – staf yang bersangkutan. Rumit memang, tapi gedung inilah yang paling tepat dan aman dari kejaran sasaeng fans ataupun yang lainnya.

Baekhyun pun merasa lelah dan ia berdiam diri sambil bersandar dengan dinding dingin dibelakangnya. Tiba – tiba…

**SETT**

**DAAKK**

Seseorang membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan Baekhyun tidak sempat melawan. Tanganya dipegang erat dari belakang dan tubuhnya yang menghadap dinding. Ia terjebak.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku! Siapa kau?!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menggoyang – goyangkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari dekapan orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

_"Diamlah,"_

Baekhyun melotot, sepertinya ia kenal suara ini.

_"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu,"_

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

_"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun hanya mengannguk pelan. Ia takut sekarang. Dan aroma tubuh orang ini… anyir… ini bau darah. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun mual.

_"Kau bersama Xi Luhan?"_

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kenapa ia menanyakan Luhan Hyung?" Batin Baekhyun.

_"Cih, sudah kuduga kalian beda kelompok."_

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia tidak kuat dengan bau darah yang sangat menyengat ini.

_"Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat manis…"_

Baekhyun mendesis dan memejamkan matanya erat saat ada sesuatu benda dingin yang menyayat lehernya tipis. Dan perlahan dekapannya mulai hilang dan…

**CKLEK**

Ada seseorang keluar dari pintu di ujung lorong, itu Kai dan ia kaget melihat Baekhyun pingsan di ujung lorong yang gelap.

"Baekhyun Hyung!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo! Kay bawa chapter selanjutnya! Maaf kalau terlalu lama dan banyak Typho, ne ^_^**

**Dan untuk chap ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan… dan Reader semua tetap suka membaca cerita ini ^-^**

**Maaf kalau makin ga jelas ceritanya .. ^-^**

**Hope You Like All ~**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Evilfish1503, babymin93,maya22, banghimdaisuki,bbuingbbuingaegyo, and All Reader! ^_^**

**Gomawo,**

**And Review, please?**

**-Kay-**


End file.
